


Secrète dévastation

by Ambrena



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Underage Rape/Non-con, guilty sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La puissante Wrathia enrage de se retrouver piégée dans un corps pareil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrète dévastation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour les kinks "Telepathy", "Corruption" et "Guilty sex", pour 5Acts (2015).
> 
> Disclaimer : Ava's Demon est un webcomic de Michelle Czajkowski.

La puissante Wrathia enrageait de se retrouver piégée dans un corps pareil. Pas le moindre pouvoir magique, aucun talent spécifique pour la science, nulle force de guerrière ne se cachait dans cette enveloppe fragile. Certes, cela lui avait permis de revenir, mais à quel prix ! Chaque jour, elle maudissait la gamine dont elle partageait l’esprit, lui insufflant au creux de l’oreille un venin dense de paroles dévastatrices.

La petite Ava Ira, car c’était là son nom, était la seule à pouvoir l’entendre, ce qui ne faisait qu’amplifier sa colère. Quelle être élu pitoyable ! Autour d’elle, on la prenait soit pour une folle, soit pour une demeurée.

La démone ne cessait de la tourmenter. Lorsqu’elle ne chuchotait pas dans sa tête, elle la heurtait, la secouait, lui prenait le poignet. C’était un exutoire jubilatoire que de l’obliger à s’insulter sans cesse, à l’écrit ou à l’oral ; de l’éloigner de ses proches les plus aimants ; de la forcer à rompre les plus tendres des amitiés, également.

Le jour où Wrathia la brouilla définitivement avec la jeune Maggie, elle perçut autre chose que du simple chagrin devant la fin d’une relation amicale. Elle explora le cœur de son hôte et y trouva ce qu’elle y cherchait : une étincelle ridicule d’amour, une touche d’affection intéressée, une flammèche de désir.

« Tu l’aimes ! », la railla-t-elle d’une voix perfide, où perçait un triomphe éclatant. Les genoux serrés sur son petit banc, les joues striées de larmes, regard dans le vide, Ava ne répondit rien. La démone prit cela pour un encouragement à se gausser. « Qu’espérais-tu donc ? »

Sans plus de façons, elle pilla les rêves et les fantasmes de l’adolescente. Ils étaient peuplés d’étreintes plus ou moins chastes, de baisers flous et d’un grand désordre. Manifestement, Ava ne savait pas comment une femme pourrait vraiment faire l’amour à une autre. Ses idées fugaces s’égaillaient dans un désordre certain. Seule restait l’idée que c’était bon, que cela procurait du plaisir. Les détails techniques n’existaient pratiquement pas.

« Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que ça se passe, s’amusa-t-elle avec cruauté. Mais je suis d’humeur généreuse, je vais te montrer. »

Les yeux de la gamine s’écarquillèrent de peur. « N-non ! », balbutia-t-elle. C’était l’une des rares fois où elle lui avait résisté. Pour Maggie aussi, elle avait supplié Wrathia de l’épargner, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle tenait à leurs liens – et pour cause ! Que l’autre jeune fille partage ses penchants ou non, la démone se réjouissait déjà d’avoir tué dans l’œuf une histoire qui aurait pu être si belle, comme lorsque l’on piétine des fleurs magnifiques. Son plaisir était rehaussé par le chagrin de l’humaine.

Seulement visible et tangible à Ava, elle se coula autour d’elle et en elle, telle de la lave en fusion. Sa victime se débattait en vain, suffocante et fébrile. Ce devait être là un bien curieux spectacle pour ses camarades de classe. « Pas ici », répétait la jeune fille, mais sa persécutrice n’en tenait pas compte. Pire encore, cela l’excitait.

Enfin une manière d’extérioriser toute la rage qu’elle éprouvait envers cette fille, depuis tant d’années. Le but n’était pas tant de la faire jouir que de la faire souffrir, d’humiliation et de culpabilité. C’est dans cet objectif qu’elle caressa méthodiquement le moindre recoin de sa peau, flamme brûlante qui lui enflammait les sens, malgré elle. Ce n’était pas difficile de lire en elle. L’adolescente trouvait cela agréable, mais s’en voulait de la laisser faire. En outre, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Maggie.

« N’était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, pourtant ?, lui susurra-t-elle, succube indécent.  
-Certainement pas avec toi ! » répliqua sa proie, à son tour contaminée par une juste colère.

Elle allait continuer à l’invectiver, furieuse. Alors, pour la faire taire, Wrathia l’embrassa brutalement. Pour les autres élèves, sa bouche moulinerait dans le vide. Ils la traiteraient de monstre avec une intensité renouvelée. Les larmes se mirent à perler à ses cils. Elle allait étouffer.

La démone s’inquiéta. Il devenait difficile de séparer ses pensées de celles de sa victime. Une compassion fort malvenue risquerait alors de l’envahir. Pour se débarrasser de cette illusion, elle plongea la tête entre les cuisses d’Ava et s’occupa de son clitoris. La dissociation se réopéra tandis que l’adolescente réprimait ses gémissements.

Plus tard, elle se contenterait d’envoyer de pures ondes de jouissance dans le corps innocent qui s’offrait à sa disposition. L’important, c’était qu’elle se sente harcelée, tourmentée, désespérée. Il fallait qu’Ava ait envie de mourir.


End file.
